In the past many private and public individuals and designers have made use of plants of various types in order to enhance the appearance of living, working and other areas leading to a more enjoyable living and working environment. Such plants have frequently involved the usage of containers or holders for the plants which were not entirely satisfactory from the standpoint of construction and/or aesthetics. Such devices have for example included the use of stands for containing individual plants or the like in pots susceptible to easy breakage and creating difficulties of appropriate handling and controlled growth of the plants. Many other types of planters have been utilized many of which are devised to contain directly therein a plant or plants which creates problems of moisture control and the like. Other usages of varying types of containers have been unwieldy and not susceptible of placement in an area with other furniture or decorations so as to result in an overall pleasing appearance.
It is a primary object of the present invention to overcome these past difficulties and to provide for an extremely versatile and ornamental planter design and construction overcoming drawbacks of the previous constructions and which in itself can well serve as an article of furniture which is capable of very versatile usage and arrangement within a given area and susceptible of usage and controlled growth of different types and sizes of plants. One of the more interesting characteristics of the invention resides in utilization of a material of transparency not only in the overall planter construction but in a removable plant container portion per se. The transparency permits visual inspection and control of certain aspects of the planter and plant therein and the overall construction is such as to render it extremely useful and versatile in changing and arrangement of decor within an area.